The present disclosure relates generally to communication between a host device and an accessory device and in particular to communication between host and accessory devices using accessory protocols via a wireless transport.
Portable electronic devices can store and provide interactive user access to data objects including media files (audio, video, images) in various formats, documents, artwork files, personal data (e.g., contacts, calendar), forms and so on. Thus, a user can operate a portable electronic device to listen to music, watch movies, view and manage personal information, and so on. In some instances, a portable electronic device can also create data objects, e.g., through audio or video recording, taking photos using still cameras, collecting and processing user input or the like.
Some portable electronic devices can also communicate with various accessories to enhance user interaction with the device. For example, the portable electronic device can be connected to an accessory that has a larger display or more powerful speakers, or a more convenient user interface, than the portable electronic device. Such accessories can be used to present and interact with media content and other information stored on the portable electronic device.